


letters from the sky

by Satine86



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love Letters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: In a world where Phillip was never injured in the fire, it seems that things are bleak for Anne and Phillip. Lettie and the others want to fix that.





	letters from the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 (the last day! oh no I'm sad) of Carwheeler Week: Ensemble/Free Day. 
> 
> This was actually inspired by an anon I got ages, but I needed a push to finish it and NOW I get to finally post it! I hope you enjoy! Title taken from the Civil Twilight song because naming this is hard.

It was clear nothing was ever going to change. At least not for the better. Not with the circus in a new location; a fresh start that afforded them all so much more freedom. Not even with the longing looks and heartbreak written in their eyes. Lettie couldn’t take it anymore. She cared about them, they were her friends -- her family -- and they were hurting. She wanted to fix it.

She knew wasn’t the only one. 

Her first conspirators were Caroline and Helen. It was easy enough to get information from them, and easier still for them to gather it. The little spies that they were. Unfortunately, no matter how hard they tried certain facts still eluded them. Important ones. 

Once the girls were on board, Lettie found herself talking with other women in the troupe: Mary and Florence, Nea, even Deng Yan -- which had surprised Lettie -- were all keen on the idea of doing something for the pair. Eventually Constantine and Charles joined the group as well. Although Lettie kept the word quiet around W.D. She wasn’t entirely sure he would be on their side. 

The next course of action was to figure out a plan. The group met in secret, near the animal enclosures in hopes they wouldn’t be too conspicuous while they talked. The last thing they needed was to be overheard. 

“All right, so what’s our plan?” 

“Can’t we just talk to them?” Helen asked. 

“They wouldn’t listen, sweetheart, they’re too stubborn,” Charles said gently with a shake of his head. 

“But they’re meant for each other. Aren’t they?” Helen frowned. 

“Sometimes it isn’t as easy as in stories. That’s why we’re here,” Lettie said and gave Helen a reassuring smile. 

“So the direct approach isn’t going to get us anywhere,” Charles said. 

Lettie frowned. “No, it’s not.”

“Would you like my opinion?” 

They all turned as one to find W.D. standing behind them, arms crossed and head tilted to the side. He raised an eyebrow at them. As far as Lettie could tell he didn’t seem angry, which was something. She decided to take it as a good sign. 

“How’d you find us?” she asked.

“None of y’all are half as subtle as you think you are.” He smiled and dropped his arms.

“Are you going to tell on us?” Helen asked, peeking around Lettie.

“No, Helen. I think… I think I actually agree with you?” He stepped in closer to the group, let the Barnum girls flank him on either side. “Charles is right, my sister is stubborn. As a mule. There’s also a lot more than you know.” 

“So what happened?” Lettie asked. Once upon a time Anne had confided in Lettie. Now she was withdrawn, sad. Things had changed the night Phillip took her to the theater, only none of them could figure out what exactly had happened. 

“It’s complicated, which you probably guessed already. Anne made a choice, and she thinks it’s the right one. But I don’t, not anymore. Not when she’s hurting like she is.”

“Do you have a plan?” 

W.D. was quiet for a moment, eyes focused on his feet. “I have something… I don’t know if it’s the best way, but it’s all I got.” He lifted his head, started looking around at the group. “Anne is stubborn, we know. She’s also competitive. And right now, even after everything, Phillip is still a sure bet. I think he always will be. But if we made her think he wasn’t, that his feelings could change. She might come to her senses.” 

“So we make her think there’s some competition for his affection?” Charles pondered that, shared a look with the twins. Both nodded. “It’s not a bad idea.” 

“We can’t just throw a girl in his path, that would never work,” Deng Yan said. “It needs to be subtle.”

“Subtle says the woman who throws knives for a living.” 

“You know what I mean, Nea.”

“Love letters.” Everyone turned to look at Constantine as if he had grown a second head. He shrugged. “Like a secret admirer. It’s romantic, it’s subtle. It’s _anonymous_. Besides, even if his feelings won’t change, Phillip would still be embarrassed. Even flattered. Anne would notice.” 

It sounded as good as anything Lettie had thought up. Glancing around at everyone else, it seemed they all agreed. Regardless, it was their best shot. 

Lettie clapped her hands together and grinned. “All right everyone, I think we have ourselves a plan!”

 

+

 

The first letter arrived a few days later by courier, the group pooling their funds for the endeavour. Barnum was the one to sign for it, and the band of cupids waited with bated breath when he walked into the circus tent during rehearsals. W.D. kept a close eye on Barnum while pretending to make his way through their newest routine. He hoped no one noticed his inattention.

Barnum shuffled through the mail, sorting it as he went along. Eventually he stopped near the ring and held one of the letters aloft, his eyes crinkling with a smile. 

“Hey, kid. Got some mail for you.” 

Phillip looked up from practicing with the others, and frowned. “Is that what it means to be a full partner? The bills are addressed to me now.” 

“I don’t think this is a bill.” Barnum laughed.

“What do you mean?” Phillip reached out and took it from Barnum’s hand.

“Smell it.” 

He gave Barnum an incredulous but did so, jerked his head back in surprise as his brows furrowed. “That smells like lavender.” 

“Mhm. It’s got nice, flowing handwriting too. And no return address.” Barnum was grinning from ear to ear now. Phillip, on the other hand, looked a little nauseous. “Go on,” Barnum jerked his chin at the note, “read it.”

Taking in a deep breath and casting a brief, wary glance back at the troupe, Phillip opened the note and carefully unfolded it. W.D. knew exactly what it said, all of them having input in the letters that were to come. While the speech itself was rather flowery, they had kept things relatively simple. Straightforward. So it was not a declaration of undying love, but rather of admiration. Praising some of his finer qualities, and noteworthy attributes. 

By now everyone had given up pretense of even pretending to continue with the rehearsal, and were now trying to discreetly spy on Phillip will crowding around the ring. W.D. was aware of Anne in the corner of his eye, seeming just as causally curious as everyone else. Although he knew it was far more than that, judging by how tense her shoulders were.

W.D. did his best to focus on Phillip and his reaction, could see his head bent over the note. He watched Phillip’s posture change, becoming a bit uncertain as he tried to fold in on himself. W.D. also saw how the tips of his ears turned pink, a flush creeping up the back of his neck. 

Constantine had been right. Phillip was flustered. 

There was now a titter among the rest of the troupe, those who weren’t in the know. W.D spared another glance toward Anne, found her full attention focused on Phillip. Her face was unreadable, but her posture was rigid. 

“Well?” Barnum drawled after a moment. “What’s it say?” 

“Nothing.” Phillip shook his head and started to fold up the letter again. Barnum, however, was not so easily dissuaded. 

“Come on, a lavender scented letter isn’t going to say ‘nothing,’ Phillip.” Quick as a flash he plucked the note out of Phillip’s hand and shook it out, backtracking quickly as he did so.

“P.T. don’t you dare!” 

Laughter spread among the troupe as the pair fell into a comical back and forth better suited for Caroline and Helen than two grown men. Phillip trying desperately to retrieve the stolen letter while Barnum used his height to his advantage. He managed to hold Phillip at bay long enough to glean enough of what the letter held.

“You know,” Barnum said, finally letting Phillip viciously snatch back the paper. “I gotta say whoever she is, she’s right: you do have beautiful sapphire eyes.” 

“Shut up, P.T!” Phillip took the note and shoved into the top hat he wore for practice. “Don’t ever read my mail again.”

“Fine, keep your little romance a secret.” 

Phillip glowered before turning toward the ring and stomping back to his original starting point. “Stop staring at me. We have practice!”

Everyone started to fall back into place for the routine. W.D. took the commotion to discreetly cast Anne one final look. She had retaken her spot, obviously ready to move past the distraction, but her face was utterly crestfallen. W.D. wasn’t sure he had ever seen Anne looking so openly sad before, especially when a moment before she had been stoic. Sighing heavily, he hoped they were doing the right thing. 

 

+

 

Anne hated them.

More than she had hated anything in her life. The worst part was that she had absolutely no right to, she knew that, but it didn’t stop her. No amount of logic or reasoning could squash her feelings. And they only grew and grew, swirling like a rising tide at this new development. Ready to drown her. 

She wasn’t there every time Phillip received one of the notes, but the circus being what it was, and the troupe being who they were, she still caught word of it. Every single time. And it hurt, every single time. Like a cut that would never heal. There were now seven letters in total. Spread out over the course of several weeks. Only they weren’t just letters anymore, scented or otherwise. There were trinkets now too, small tokens of obviously growing affection. Pressed flowers in hues of lemon yellow and blushing pink. A sweetly embroidered handkerchief with a red trim to match his ringmaster’s coat. 

And one particular letter with a lipstick kiss. A kiss meant for Phillip.

None of it should have surprised her. He was young and handsome and kind. Why wouldn’t he have admirers? Why wouldn’t there be a flock of young women who fancied him. Especially now that he was front and center every night as Ringmaster, commanding everyone’s attention. Truly, it had only been a matter of time before he received notes of admiration and flirtation. 

Still, that reasoning did nothing to dull her desire to take the letters and burn them. To take it all and toss it into a roaring fire, and watch with satisfaction as it shriveled and smoldered and turned to ashes. It was not her finest moment. 

Her feelings kept getting the better of her. Jealousy bubbling just below the calm surface she hoped she was presenting to the world. Although Anne was no longer so sure. Not when she felt herself glaring each time a new letter arrived. Not when she so resolutely avoided Phillip’s gaze.

In the time since the letters… the _love_ letters had started arriving, she had been avoiding Phillip. More than usual. She couldn’t handle his reactions. His blushes and the way he would nervously rub the back of his neck as he read them over. She couldn’t handle the way her heart stung when he shyly, discreetly would tuck it into his hat or jacket pocket. Hidden away, safe. It always reminded her of before, when things had not been so hopeless between them. When she had let herself dream of beautiful things.

She sometimes found herself wondering if Phillip knew who the letters were from, or if he at least had an inkling. Despite the heartache it caused, she also wondered if he ever returned any of the notes. That thought was enough to make her sick, her stomach roiling and her heart a heavy weight inside her chest. But he wasn’t hers, she had made certain of that, and she had no right. No right to feel the way she did. 

In a perfect world things could have been so different between them. In that world, where things were good and fair, she would be the one to write him notes and tuck them inside his jacket pocket before a show. Silly little notes about sweet things he had done for her that day, or how it made her heart flutter every time he smiled. In return he would leave her notes on her vanity, propped against the stand her wig sat on. Quick scrawls reminding her that he loved her, and to be careful on the trapeze. In a perfect world they would be so happy. 

But that wasn’t for her. That wasn’t the world she lived in. Her world was harsh and frightening and full of hateful people. So now it was someone else who was sending Phillip sweet words, and possibly getting his in return. 

Anne wasn’t exactly proud of it, but she always found herself watching him at the end of the night. Just for a moment, just to drink in the sight of him when he took his post saying goodbye to the people filing out of the circus. She would wonder if the secret admirer was among them. Probably some sweet miss, with rosy cheeks and bright eyes and a cupid bow mouth. She would be someone his parents would approve of. 

That night Anne caught sight of a pretty young woman with shining auburn curls and a peaches and cream complexion. She smiled brightly at Phillip as she passed him by, and his smile was just as bright in return. Anne couldn’t take it. It hurt. It all hurt too much. So she ran, escaping the tent and going to hide. From Phillip, from her feelings. From the unfair world. 

She did want Phillip to be happy, more than anything she wanted that. She only wished they could be happy together.

 

+

 

Phillip had no idea what to make of the letters. The intention was obvious, but where were they coming from? Why go through the trouble? This wasn’t high society with it’s rules and chaperones. He was a social pariah, the rules meant nothing. If they ever had. 

Some people would probably be flattered. Phillip was just embarrassed. He didn’t care for the attention -- or the teasing that came with it. At the end of the day there was only person he cared for, one person whom he wished would give their affections so freely. 

And that person was Anne. 

All he wanted to do was talk to her. Not even about the letters, or how they made him realize no one would ever matter as much as she did; that no amount of flattery could turn his head, or change his heart. He just wanted to talk to her. To hear her voice, to see her smile. To just be near her.

As if she had been summoned, Phillip caught sight of Anne through his tiny office window. He hurried closer, saw her disappear into the big top. Unable to stop himself he headed toward the door, but not before scooping up the letters he had been agonizing over. 

The location might have been different, but the scene was much the same. Anne fiddling with ropes, dressed in practice clothes. Phillip trailing after her like a lost puppy.

“Anne?” he called softly. “Can we talk?” 

She barely spared him a glance, continued her task. “If you wish to, Mr. Carlyle.” 

“Anne, please don’t.” 

“Fine.” She sat down the ropes forcefully and looked at him with arched eyebrows, her arms crossed. “What do you want to talk about, Phillip?” 

“Do… do you have anything to say about these?” He held up the letters clutched in his hand, and took a step forward. Her gaze slide from his face to the letters. 

“I’m not the one sending them, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

Phillip sighed, realized that a part of him had hoped they were from her. Secret declarations of long harbored feelings. A chance for things to finally blossom between them. When he took too long to reply, Anne spoke again.

“You deserve to be happy, Phillip.” Despite the fact they were alone, her voice was barely above a whisper. As if it were an effort to speak. “If that woman, whoever she is, can make you happy then you should pursue it. If that’s what you want.” 

It felt as if she had stabbed him in the chest. He shook his head, “You know that’s not what I want.” 

“Phillip…” It was her turn to sigh, her shoulders sagging.

She looked worn out. She looked exactly like he felt, and oddly that gave him hope. This time when Phillip took a step forward, he took another and another until they were so close as to be nearly touching. A moment passed, then with a shuddering breath Anne tipped her face forward to rest her forehead against his. It was the most contact they’d had in months.

“I don’t care about those letters. I don’t want the person sending them. I want you, Anne.” He closed his eyes, hands coming up to gently circle her wrists and connecting them further. “I love you, and I will always love you.”

At his words Anne untangled herself from him, took several steps backward and shook her head. “You know we can’t. We’ve been through this.” 

“Because of what people say or think? Can you look me in the eye and tell me that’s worse than being apart? That it’s worse than feeling this way for the rest of our lives?” He studied her face, the smudges under her eyes from lack of sleep, the shine of tears just waiting to spill over. “I know it’s killing you as much as it’s killing me.” 

Anne struggled to keep her tears at bay, and swallow thickly. She clamped her eyes shut in hopes of winning the battle. “You know it’s not just what they say. There are angry, violent people. Who knows what someone might do out there.” 

“We have this.” Phillip spread his arms wide when Anne opened her eyes again. “We have all of this, Anne. It’s ours. No one is going to take that from us. I promise you.” He lowered his arms again, his bravado ebbing. Anne had made her choice once before, and maybe she would make it again. “But if you can look me in the eye, and tell me you don’t want this. Don’t want us. I’ll respect that, and I swear I will never bring it up again.” 

“You know I can’t do that,” she whispered, wiped at her nose. 

“Then why are you fighting it?” 

“I’m scared, Phillip.” 

“You don’t think I’m scared too?” He slowly closed the distance between them. Carefully, as if she might startle. “That doesn’t necessarily mean it’s bad. Weren’t you scared when you first went up on the trapeze? Wasn’t I scared to leave behind my life and work for P.T? Aren’t those two of the best decisions we’ve ever made? Why can’t this be one too?” 

“Because it doesn’t work like that. The world doesn’t work like that.” 

“Put that aside for just a moment. What would make you truly happy?” Phillip leaned in a little closer, imploring. “All I want is for you to be happy, so tell me what that would take. I will do anything. Just tell me, what would make you happiest?”

He knew what would make him happiest, he was also prepared for that to never be an option. Phillip watched Anne carefully, her eyes shining with tears. She looked away from him, her gaze dropping to the letters scattered on the floor, face full of longing. When she look at him again Anne met his gaze fully.

“You,” she said firmly. “You would make me happiest.” 

Phillip pressed his forehead to hers. He brought one hand up to cup her cheek, the other found hers and laced their fingers. 

“Then let me,” he whispered. 

Anne nodded. She slid her free arm around his waist, shuffling forward until they were pressed together. Then it was a tilt of the head, a chin lifting up, and their lips met. 

 

+

 

“Hey,” W.D. hissed. “Did y’all send another note?” 

The group had written several letters together early on. Doling them out along with various trinkets and praying for a good outcome. Although their stash had recently ran out, none of them having enough time together to create new ones. 

“No.” Lettie shook her head, sharing a glance with Constantine. 

“Then what’s that?” W.D. pointed as discreetly as he could, moving out of Lettie’s line of sight. Sure enough on the other side of the big top Phillip was reading a note and blushing. He was also grinning like a buffoon. That was new. Usually his reactions to the love letters were somewhere between exasperation and mortification. 

Lettie hissed at the twins and waved them over. They had no idea either. Nor did any of the others as she and W.D caught their attention. The group all huddled together in the stands, no longer so discreet but perhaps that wasn’t necessary any more. At least not when Phillip seemed utterly lost to whatever the letter said. 

“Anne’s coming! Anne’s coming!” Nea started slapping W.D on the shoulder. 

Their heads all turned as once toward the entrance of the big top as if they were spectators watching the show. All that was missing were a few bags of peanuts for them to devour in nervous excitement. Anne strolled in looking happier than she had in months, her steps light. She also held a folded piece of paper tightly in one hand. 

She skirted around the ring, bypassing everyone else practicing for the day, and instead making her way to where Phillip was. The group watched as Anne came to a halt in front of him, both tucked close to the grandstands across the way. He held up the note he had been reading, brows quirked in question and a barely suppressed smile. 

Anne giggled, her lips moving as she spoke although none of them could hear what she was saying. But her smile was just as obvious as Phillip’s. Bright as they were. Then she held up the paper in her hand and tapped it against her chin as if in thought. Phillip merely shrugged in response. 

“I wish I could read lips,” Charles muttered. 

“I think I’m happy not knowing what they’re saying.” W.D. pulled a face. Besides, he could tell his sister was happy and that was more than enough for him. 

“They look so sweet together!” Mary and Florence spoke in unison, each leaning on the other while they cooed. 

Across the way Phillip and Anne were now standing closer together. In any other place it would have hardly been appropriate, but tucked away in the back of the big top on the grounds owned by P.T. and Phillip, that hardly mattered. Not when they were both smiling and laughing and Phillip’s ears were turning slightest bit pink.

He leaned into Anne, his head tilted as he listened intently. She ducked her head, her lips close to his ear. Phillip nodded and pulled back. He offered her his hand, and she readily slipped hers into his. It was a quick movement, obstructed slightly as they turned, but Lettie was certain she saw Phillip lift Anne’s hand to his lips and press a kiss to her knuckles. 

Phillip stepped up onto the first row of seats in the grandstand and gave a piercing whistle. It cut through the din of people practicing and chatting, and everyone turned toward him.

“I need everyone’s attention for a just a moment. Anne and I have a quick announcement to make…”

He had barely finished speaking before the group of cupids started cheering. It might not have been the most ethical of plans, but it had worked. Which was the important thing. 

It looked like things were finally changing, and for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> My power is out, but I won't let that stop me from completing Carwheeler Week! I hope you all had fun, and I know of you were a hit bogged down with real life bit I hope that won't stop you from posting up things you had planned, even if it's a little late.


End file.
